All's fair in Love and Competition
by altr8lilyandJames
Summary: A year has passed since Hogwarts and Lily and her friends are jobless. They are competing in the James Potter Pageant for money, and the winner gets 1 million galleons and to be the Marauders Girlfriend. What other competition can get in their way?
1. The Pageant beginnings

**All's fair in Love and competition**

**Disclaimer~ I Do not own HP, though I wish I did. JK Rowling owns the magnificent world of Harry Potter. But some characters you don't recognize are my OCS, Like Fawn Eloquence, Vivian, Clarity and Zoe Fauna. **

**Pairings: LE/JP, RL/OC, SB/OC **

**NO PETER PETTIGREW IN THIS STORY!**

**Romance/Drama**

**The original title for this story is Prettier than Evans; a Pageant. **

**I have a tendency to NOT finish stories, so if I don't want to continue I will post that I will NOT Continue, and the story is up for adoption. But you have to consult me first if you want to adopt. **

**Chapter 1**

'Guys! Check out what the Daily Prophet says!" I, Lily Evans squealed to my friends, Clarity, Fawn and Viv. I passed the paper around my friends, who were sitting sloppily on my bed, in my Flat in London.

It has almost been a year since Hogwarts, and we were in my messy flat. Fawn and I, the intelligent people of the group were offered top notch jobs as a professor at Hogwarts (Fawn) and an Auror in training (me), but we refused them, because we couldn't bear to part with our friends, who were jobless. Viv was looking to be a designer in Witch Weekly, and Clarity was looking to be a Quidditch player.

'_James Potter, witch weekly's most eligible sought after multi-millionaire bachelor hosts a pageant for the most lovely ladies, hoping to find a girlfriend for him and his mates, winners shall be crowed Ms Magic Worlds, be James's girlfriend. Lupin's girlfriend and Sirius Black's girlfriend and get 1,000,000 Galleons, *courtesy of James Potter*. All the contestant groups will be hand picked by Potter, and will be sent a personal invitation, and will be escorted to the Alchemy Stadium, where it will take place. _

_Sponsored by Potter's mates who are also multi-millionaires, Remus Lupin, the world famous Auror professor, and Sirius Black, the hot disowned, second most sought after bachelor of Witch Weekly, and dreamy and talented chaser for the Tornados.'_ Fawn read aloud. I grinned at everybody, expecting for whoops and cheers.

'Um, Lil, I'm not sure this is a good idea. I mean, it's not really my thing…' Clarity said, uncertainly.

Clarity Summers was a beautiful petite girl with pitch black curly hair and bright blue eyes above a cute v-mouth smile. She also had a womanly figure, hiding her tiger like strength from Quidditch practice. She was my closest friend, since First Year, from comforting me when I was homesick.

I sagged my shoulders in exasperation and said

'But I'm desperate! Desperate times call for desperate measures, and I'm not going to be a lonely Auror without you guys! So what do you say?'

Viv cleared her throat and said 'I think it's a great idea Lil! I mean. You both are gorgeous! Lily, you know it so doesn't blush! And this is my perfect opportunity! I could be like, your coach and the Witch Weekly will finally notice me and hire me!!' She declared happily.

Vivian Summers was a very pretty and cheerful girl with bouncing light brown hair sparkling deep brown eyes and designing skills that would make the Witch Weekly owner, Sabrina Tween look down in shame.

Clarity twitched her mouth, stuck up her chin and said defensively 'Well, what if we don't get in? This Potter guy doesn't even know us.' I looked down thoughtfully while Vivian and Clarity glared at each other. They were stepsisters, but that didn't stop them from being best friends, but even best sister friends can have a few sisterly arguments.

'That's impossible. Because first of all, James Potter was one of Lily's boyfriends, and second of all, Lil won the Ms Teen UK pageant remember? And you, Clair, you were on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team so must have not forgotten you, and as for me, I'm going to enter. He surely hasn't forgotten his prefect partner.' Fawn spoke up for the first time.

Fawn Eloquence was an extremely pretty girl with a high IQ. Fawn has long toasted golden blonde hair with extremely light grey-blue eyes.

I stuck out my tongue to Clarity who just laughed.

I also blushed because Fawn mentioned the UK Pageant I won two months ago. I guess I was fairly pretty.

Big understatement. Okay, I'm hot sexy and beautiful. I was fairly pretty in Hogwarts but after Puberty I went from Plain to 'Ba-poo-Zain!'

I had long wavy dark intense red hair with pale skin that glowed like moonlight, beautiful sparkling dark green eyes with long thick lashes, a huge bust and a perfect hourglass figure.

'Well, I guess this is OK. Oh! James Potter! Do you remember him?'

I narrowed my eyes. Of course I remember. James Potter and the marauders. The most sought after, hot, intelligent boys in the whole school. And unfortunately, I had fallen to his wicked playboy charms, and been one of his victims of his one day flings. I gritted my teeth.

'Well, if I win, I'm not going to be his gf. Im just going to take the money and go.' They smiled at each other.

'Sirius mate, look at all these girls! They're gorgeous! And to think, (sigh) we only get to pick 125 girls.' James Potter said as he looked through records of Pageants throughout the world. Some pageants included Ms Teen UK, Ms Arabian Genie and Ms Forget me not French.

James Potter was a Famous Quidditch chaser on the Tornados, single and rich. He had gorgeous messy black hair and handsome hazel eyes. He has a well toned body with muscular arms and chest. He was voted #1 most sought after eligible bachelor of Witch Weekly.

'Tchell me arboutch chitch. I mean, look art all cheese shawt chirls!' Sirius Black said as he stuffed his face with chocolate. Sirius was a just as gorgeous guy with beautiful long wavy black hair with grey eyes and an awesome well, toned muscular body. At Hogwarts, he and James his best friends; were playboys and a ladies' man. He was voted #2 most eligible sought after Bachelor of Witch Weekly.

'Merlin this girl's gorgeous, look at Ms Forget-me-not France! It says here that her name is Zoe Fauna and she's 23. Perfect eh Paddy mate?' James said as he drooled over a sexy blonde with melting green eyes. Sirius looked over but he merely said,

'Meh. Not compared to this beauty!' Sirius said spitting chocolate bits out of his mouth.

'Ew say it not spray it Sirius!' Remus Lupin said, disgusted, while covering his face with his arms.

Remus Lupin was the third and last member of the Marauders, and he was handsome. True, he wasn't as girl crazy and a playboy like his best friends, he was smart, intelligent and sensitive but he had his charms. He was the smart guy of the group. Remus had Prince-charming style blonde hair with kind blue eyes and a muscular body. Not to mention he is a werewolf!

James leaned over to see what picture Sirius was holding and he saw that the girl was his old nemesis on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team.

'Padfoot! Don't you remember? That's Summers! But *whistle* she's hot.' She indeed was. 'Summers' had long black hair and icy blue eyes.

'So…' He peered at the small handwriting below the picture.

'…So… Cla-clarity Summers! Write that down Padfoot!' Sirius wrote the name down.

'Hey guys! Check this girl out! I think she was your old Prefect partner James! Do you remember Fawn? Fawn Eloquence. Merlin I always thought that was a pretty name. And look at her now!' Remus said, looking at a picture of a very pretty blonde with light blue grey eyes.

Sirius looked at the picture and nodded.

'Write that down Padfoot!" Moony declared.

'I'm tired. Why can't James do it?' Sirius whined.

'Fine, I'll do it. Fawn Eloqwence. Uh-moony is it a 'w' in Eloquence or a 'u'?'

'U'.

'Oh.'

'Pass the eraser.'

'Here. '

'Damn these muggle things! The erasers keep breaking!"

'Heh heh.'

'WOW, Guys! Does this name seem familiar to you? Lily Evans? She's ,Ms Teen UK.' James asked as his eyes popped out at looking at a magnificent beautiful red head. Remus looked over.

'Uh, Prongs, um. That's Lily Evans.'

'I'm aware of that.'

'She was one of your one day flings. Head Girl with Head Boy Anthony Perkins? Prefect of Ravenclaw? My Potions partner? Merlin she's changed. Doesn't any of this ring a bell?'

James shrugged.

'Well, she's hot.'

Sirius's eyes widened. Remus saying someone hot was a rare case, and in this case, the girl must be really hot. Sirius grabbed the picture and looked at it.

Lily was a sexy red head with deep red hair that fell loosely past her shoulders, mastering the 'sexy and no effort' step; only him can do with his wavy black hair. She had mystifying dark green emerald eyes with Smokey lashes and moonlight pale skin that looked like it glowed. She was beautiful, but in Sirius's opinion, not as hot as Summers.

'She's hot as fuck. Oh! I have an idea! Moony go to Prong's drawer with the diamond statue.' Remus walked onto the left side of the room, touching an ivory drawer with a see through gem beside it.

'No! That's the _crystal emerald drawer_! On the _left_! _My left!'_

'That's _right _Padfoot_!' _

'Oh, never mind. Now open the second drawer and take out a gold scroll of parchment that says PPGF.' Sirius commanded.

'Ahhh!! My eyes! My eyeess!" Remus shrieked as he opened a gold piece of paper.

'Moony! Stop looking at Carolina! You have no right to! And what do you mean, 'My EYES? She's got amazing body!" James demanded.

'Prongs. Tell, me, why do you keep pictures of pornwitches in your drawers?'

'Never mind that Moony, she's sexy. Anyway get that gold scroll!" Sirius said impatiently.

'Here.' Remus huffed.

'What do you need it for anyways? Eh? And what does PPGF Stand for?'

'Well, remember you said this Evans was one of Jamie's old flings? Well, in this scroll, I have written down every one of Jamsie here's' girlfriends. PPGF Stands for Prongs' Past Girl friends. Cool huh?' Sirius said, proudly unscrolling a roll of parchment.

'Ew.'

'Shut up James.'

'And you never told me!" James said, Shocked.

'Heh heh.' James pouted.

'Oh do shut up. Merlin, this is a long list. Not as long as mine though. Now all we have to do is find 'Lily' under 'One Day flings.' Ah, Lara, Lana, what kind of name is Llamla Prongs? What ever, Libya, Lila, ah here it, Lily Evans.' Sirius said.

'Hey! Llamla was a very attractive Latino!' James said defensively.

'Yeah. Looks like a llama.'

'Are you serious James? What an old pun.'

'No, I'm Sirius.' Sirius said, cracking up at his _very,_ _very, very_ old pun.

Everybody groaned and James snatched the roll of parchment and looked under 'Lila'. There he saw Lily Evans, along with personal info and a picture.

'Eughch! You're right Moony, she has changed. I wonder, what motivated me to go out wit her?' James shuddered.

'Oh, well, Jamsie, write down Lily Evans, Abbey Street, London Welfare flats no. 38 room 4, bedroom with canopy bed.' Sirius commanded James. James scribbled it down.

'Now, now that that's done, look at Alice Longbotom, and Emmeline Vance! They're quite hot.' Sirius said as he peered at a photo of a posing brunette with big brown eyes and a blonde with hazel eyes.

'What about Nymphadora Tonks? She's Metamorphagus.' James asked.

'Nah, that would be cheating, she can change her appearance, but she is a good friend of mine, let's make her host, she's good at making the crowd laugh and she's quite confident.' Remus mused.

They nodded and wrote Tonks name down.

'Hmm… what do you think of Michelle Winchester…..'

'Well, it's all settled than? You three are going to enter as a group in the pageant and I'm going to be your coach. Deal?' They all nodded.

And as if magic, three owls swooped in between the four girls. The owls dropped the envelopes.

I looked at the gold envelope with my name on it and opened it, Fawn and Clair copying my moves. I read silently

_Ms Lily Marie Demetri Evans,_

_You have been entered into the Marauders beauty pageant for groups of three girls only. The winner(s) shall be picked to be the girlfriends of Famous Quidditch Player, Sirius Black, The dreamy world-wide famous Auror professor Remus Lupin, and another famous Quidditch player, James Potter. All three are multi-millionaires, bachelors and will be judging as well as hosting the group pageant. _

_Please be at the Alchemy stadium at 9 'o'clock sharp in the morning on the twenty fifth of July, along with your coach and trunks. A new wardrobe is required. _

_Also, please send in your group name and the people in it, as well as a picture of you and your group-mates. _

_We hope to see you there!  
_

_Sincerely,_

_Arabella Figg, Producer of the pageant. _

_P.S This note is also enclosed with a list of things you must buy._

I took out the list and read it.

_Eight gowns/dresses_

_Three dress robes._

_Two bikinis and two full swimsuits. _

_Some masks to match your dresses._

_Some casual clothes, must be out of the following Muggle or magical magazines:  
VOGUE, ER, WITCHWEEKLY, FASHION IMPEDIMENTA, US WEEKLY, ELLE, FASHION-GET ME MAGIC NOT, OR GFMM, BAZAAR, COSMOPOLITAN, MARIE CLAIRE, PETRIFY ME, RAVE or any big fashion names. Must be stylish. _

_Three bathing robes_

_10 Pairs of new shoes_

_Two tiaras_

_Three costumes_

_And the rest of the attire will be provided. _

_As well as the money, at least 1500 galleons will be enough. _

I was stunned at the amount of money they had given us, and reached in the envelope to find my fist full of round, gold coins. I looked ay my friends who were grinning in shock. At least our money problems are over.

'Well, what are you waiting for? Come on, write your names in! We have only got a day! Let's get to Diagon Alley fast!' Vivian demanded. We nodded and put our names in, we decided our group's name should be 'Flare' for it had 'Lily', 'Fawn' and 'Clarity; written all over it.

We pooled our money together and discovered we have got altogether 4,500 Galleons, which was more than enough, though Viv said it wasn't because we are going to get the best stuff so we also scraped up all the leftover money we had and headed for Diagon Alley.

'Diagon Alley is packed!! I yelled over the noisy chatter in the center square of Diagon Alley.

'I know!! Where should we start?' Fawn yelled back to me. Vivian was acting all bossy like, because she really was excited at being a coach for the very first time.

'Let's go to the Mermaid's cave, they have excellent swim wear.' And she marched her way to a cave shaped shop with authentic looking mermaid statues and seaweed hanging from the ceiling.

I picked out my two bikinis. One was an emerald green one that showed a lot of cleavage, _('you have to be shmexy Lil! To get em' attention! –Viv) _and a white one with black underline. Viv picked my one-piece suits for me, she chose a one-piece suite which was dark green with V-neck and the other one was a sexy one piece with a slinky hole in the back. I also picked out a dark emerald green sarong with light green flower printed on it, black faded sunglasses and a fashionable beach bag that perches slightly off the shoulder.

Fawn picked a baby blue bikini that brought the depth in her eyes and a sexy light purple one-piece that hugged her every curves.

Clarity bought a sleazy dark blue bikini that was similar to mine and a light blue one-piece halter suit. We were ready to go to another shop.

'Next, we've got to pick out your masks.' Vivian announced. We walked across the store to _Magical Masks._

Soon in an hour, we had bought almost everything except our dresses.

We had about 1200 Galleons left, so we did some math and said it was enough for 24 awesome stunning dresses. We walked over to _Madam Maxi Dresses of the Millennium, MAX _store, with our arms aching because of our bags.

I wouldn't describe you all of our dresses but when I came out of a changing room in one of the dresses my friends gasped and put their hands in the air.

'Oh my god Lily! You look beautiful! You should totally buy that!! 'Vivian started.

I was wearing a sparkling green dress with a v-neck and thin straps; the hem was decorated with small crystals and sparkles. There was a long gap between the legs with ruffle at the bottom.

The dress hugged all of my curves and hinted that I was a sophisticated beautiful woman.

'You look amazing.' Fawn said.

'Stunning.' Clarity agreed. I looked at them.

'You guys look hot! You should totally buy those dresses for the pageant!"

Clarity was wearing a short strapless chiffon dress with silk material and floaty ends. She looked beautiful. Fawn was wearing a light blue halter dress ankle length with a white sash and flippy hems.

'_Oh, you guys are in the Pageant?' _ A heavily French American accent voice asked from behind them. I turned around and saw a gorgeous girl with honey shimmering blonde hair long and wavy with green eyes. Her mouth was in a snobby smirk and her arms were folded across her huge mounds. Behind her was dark haired girl with straight black hair and gray eyes, and another one with dark brown hair and blue eyes. They all had their arms folded across their huge mounds.

I knew they were bitches so I said

'Yeah. Lily. Why do you care?' I said coldly.

She flipped her perfect blonde hair and smirked again, only snobbier.

'Oh, only Zat I and my crrrrew are also in it. We're the Frrrench group. You must be the _Brritieesh _grrroup.' She said our nationality like as if it was a bug. I glared at her and she glared back.

'I'm Zoe. And this is my crrew Jenna and May. We're Zoe and the gerls.'

'How original. Clarity.' Clair sneered sarcastically. They turned red and the one with brown hair spoke up.

'_Eh-ceuse eh moi?_ Well, you're talking. You, ha! You barely have ze kwalitees of the pageant. Pfuit! I do better. I snart and preeety.' That one retorted. Fawn snorted.

'Is she the smart one of the group? We're Flare. I'm Fawn.'

They scowled and walked away.

I looked at Viv who shrugged her shoulders. We paid for our stuff and still had 100 Galleons. We decided we should spend that on makeup and food,

'Hey, competitions a bitch.' Clarity said, grinning. We grinned back.

An hour later, we were in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor eating Peanut and jelly ice cream and classic vanilla with salt chips.

'Merlin I'm so tired. What next Vivi?' I asked, scooping a small amount of Classic Vanilla onto my spoon.

'Oh, I don't know, we have to work on a lot of things. You all know how to do the model walk right? Good. Oh, _whatever_ Fawn, I'll teach you. And _no_ it doesn't involve pointy mile-high high heels. Well, maybe they do but what_evs_. Then… I guess we're all good! Oh, gods look at the time. Merlin it's almost 9! We've got to get packing, and then we have to practice our speeches and tomorrow's outfit.'

She said this briskly.

_Hmph._ I think I prefer the old Vivian.

****

**A/N: Ok, that's all for know, ohm Vivian! I'm really proud of all my good names in this story. Zoe, Clarity, Fawn and Vivian, is so cool! Especially Clarity. **

**NOT UP FOR ADOPTION YET**

**And please check out my new adopted story, written by GryffindorBabexHott, from , another awesome HP Fanfic site. It's called, 'HE LIKES THE CHASE.**

**Not up for adoption, **

**REVIEW! Please, I LOVE YOU if you review!**

**Merry Christmas Y'all! Happy Holidays and a Happy new Year!**


	2. New people

**All's fair in Love and competition**

**Disclaimer~ I Do not own HP, though I wish I did. JK Rowling owns the magnificent world of Harry Potter. But some characters you don't recognize are my OCS, Like Fawn Eloquence, Vivian, Clarity and Zoe Fauna. **

**Pairings: LE/JP, RL/OC, SB/OC **

**NO PETER PETTIGREW IN THIS STORY!**

**Romance/Drama**

**The original title for this story is Prettier than Evans; a Pageant. **

**I have a tendency to NOT finish stories, so if I don't want to continue I will post that I will NOT Continue, and the story is up for adoption. But you have to consult me first if you want to adopt.**

**Chapter 2**

'LILY! OUR RIDE IS HERE!' Vivian screamed outside Lily's huge circle window.

'COMING!" I screamed back, today was the day we were being picked up to go to the pageant. Yesterday night, Viv was training us with our speech, walk and poses. Ach, my legs hurt so much, and I practiced my speech so many times I could do it in my sleep.

I grabbed my trunk and quickly looked in my full-length mirror.

It took me almost 2 hours to get ready, because of what Vivian lectured us about: '_A good first impression makes all the other bad impressions look like shit.'_ I don't really know what that meant, but I think it basically means to get a good first impression.

I was wearing a stylish black top and a burgundy miniskirt under black tights and black stilettos. I also was wearing dark green gloves and a green hair band. I peered at my face in the smaller mirror and put more pale bush green eyeshadow and peach pink lipgloss on. I smacked my lips and grabbed my Louis Vuitton trunks, _(Everything stylish makes your life stylish! ~Viv) _then I ran downstairs.

'Bye Ms Picket!' I called as I ran past a kind old lady's flat.

'Bye Mr. Shit!" I yelled past a mean old man's flat whose name was really 'Sanchitz.' I laughed and ran outside, and what I saw was a clean, serene black limo with polished black out windows and a miniature golden statue of the cupid on the front. I gaped and Clarity laughed when she saw my expression.

'C'mon you git! Let's go! Isn't our ride wicked?' She giggled.

Clarity was wearing a sleazy blue halter top that brought out her eyes, and a blue-green plaid skirt, with white boots and a white sting head band on her head. She looked beautiful.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me in, while the chauffer, an old man in his nearly fifties, put my trunks in the ginormous trunk in the back (**A/N: Giggle.**).

Inside, was a roomy space with black cushions, and a glass table in the middle? Fawn was on the left and Viv was next to her and they were chatting.

Fawn was wearing lilac dress with a black belt and black heels; she looked extra pretty in this outfit that Vivian personally chose.

I gave this opportunity to joke about how glamorous we were looking so I jumped in between them and put on my huge faded Blacktobrown sunglasses and said in a fake American accent:

'We're so hot.'

We all burst out laughing and I put the sunglasses on my head.

'Hey, hey careful! That hair of yours took almost and hour to tame and most of my good hairspray. *sniffle.' Vivian said, in a mock hurt tone.

Even though Vivian was just a coach, she said she also needed to make an impression, so she was wearing a simple, but chic pale orange dress with a white wide belt, and white matching boots.

'Oh, just shut up Viv, we all know you're a _fabulous _designer, so no need to brag.' Clarity laughed.

In an hour we were there.

'Oh, Merlin this place is huge. Oh, my god! Look how high the hotel is!' Fawn exclaimed. We all looked up at the 200 storey high hotel that was going to be our home for three weeks, and the huge stadium next to it, where the pageant was going to take place.

'I know! Let's guess how many pools there are in the hotel.' Clarity grinned.

'Eighteen?' Fawn guessed.

'Hah! I say twenty six.'

'You're all idiots, its 33 pools, it says here in the brochure.' Vivian said, laughing.

'_Au contraire_. There's 330 pools, you buffoon.' A familiar french accented voice said behind us, that Fawn knew immediately. All four of us snapped around and saw three bitchy, but hot girls.

'_Ex-ceuse-eh-moi?'_ Fawn said, mocking that girl, Jenna's accent.

'You heard her, beech. Zey'rre arre three hunred and therrtyy poools, oh, incase you can't count up 'oo ten, I vill just zay, there arre more than tirrrty three pools, you _derriere._' Zoe said in her french drawl, rolling her tongues heavily in r's, smirking.

'What? Are you calling me a posterior? You bitch! Slut! And, look, you smarty pants can't read! It says here, thirtee three pools. _Trente-Trois la piscine (Thrity Three, swimming pools). _Oh, but are you too stupid you can't even understand your own language?' Lily retorted, saying 'thirty three' very slowly, as if they have got bad hearing.

My loyal friends giggled.

They turned red and I got a good look at what they were wearing.

Zoe was wearing a very short dress that showed a lot of cleavage, fishnet tights, a black beret and black suede boots, she looked like a French burlesque dancer.

Jenna, the 'smart one' of the group was wearing a blue beret, a white long sleeved top, a white triple mini –x- skirt, that didn't go well with her thighs, and black heels, I though she was trying to go for a sexy scientist look, that failed.

May, the one with straight black hair, and the silent one so far, was wearing skinny black jeans, a strapless light blue top and black boots.

They all looked, fairly pretty, all going for the stripper look, but their design skills were terrible, except for Zoe who looked better than all her friends.

'Well, _Au Revoir_, or whatever.' Vivian said cheerfully and pulled us away to the receptionist table.

The receptionist was a handsome man with shaggy black hair and deep blue eyes. Vivian blushed as she looked at him. Me and Clarity and Fawn exchanged eyebrow waggles.

'Um, excuse me? I'm Vivian Summers. We're here for the Marauders Beauty Pageant?'

They guy grinned showing straight pearly whites and Viv blushed again.

'Well, you're not in the competition are you Summers?' He asked.

Viv grinned back, her shyness fading away.

'Me? Course not! Oh, and call me Viv. I'm just their coach.'

'Cool. I'm Kyle Potter; I'm James Potter's cousin. Oh, and don't ask me why I'm the receptionist, I'm not. I'm also a judge; the real receptionist is sick. So, y'all, what's your group?' He said in a Texan accent.

I reached my hand out to shake his hand.

'Hi! I'm Lily, Lily Evans. Age: 23 and we're called Flare. I think we're the British group. The French group is down there.' I smiled at him. He grinned toothily back.

Fawn and Clarity copied my moves.

'Hey, I'm Clarity Summers. That Viv's stepsister. How you doing?' She said, smiling as if he were her brother.

'Hello. I'm Fawn, Fawn Eloquence. Ugh, I hate my name. I'm the smart one of the group, next is Lily. She's the fun one and Clair is the sporty one.' Fawn said politely, while shaking his hand. He smiled at her.

'Good to meet y'all Flare! Anyways, y'all are beauties, including you Summers Viv.' Vivian blushed once again.

'Okay, well, first things first, your rooms, ah mademoiselles. Okay, you have the penthouse room number 37, level 66! Wow, you're lucky. That's the biggest penthouse. It even has a pool.' He gave us a smile and handed us our keys.

'In 3 hours, that's when the pageant starts, and don't worry! This place is invisible to muggles, and you're luggage will be there when you arrive!" He called.

As we walked to the elevator we heard the French accented demanding voice of Zoe saying

'_How come zay get ze viggest penthouse? I paid extrrra! I demand it!" _

'_I'm sorry Miss, but rules are rules!' _

We turned to give him a sympathetic look but all he gave us were goofy grins.

We walked into the huge elevator.

FUCK! What kind of elevator is this?! It's almost as big as my bedroom! Indeed, outside the space looked tetchy but we were wizards, so inside the space was huge with a fountain in the middle, a big comfy sofa and a fridge next to a bookshelf. We jumped onto the sofa.

'Well, they probably did this cos' they've got 200 storey! Can't blame em' huh?' Viv said as she got out chocolate frogs from the fridge.

The elevator ride passed quickly and soon we were outside the double doors of our penthouse.

We unlocked it and inside was a huge flat. About 45 xs bigger than my flat.

I won't describe to you, but we ran to our bedrooms and mine was very lavishly furnished with an emerald green four poster bed with gold sheets and see through gold curtains around it. A comfy burgundy sofa with a gold lamp next to it. The floor was deep green fluffy carpeting. The wallpaper was fur-paper with gold swirls. There were abstract paintings of patterns hanged on the wall and a Jacuzzi next to the bed. But the best part was the ginormous circle window that was completed with a patio and a stunning view of everything below and afar. The room was completed with a chandelier on the ceiling. The walls were also lined with tons on huge Mahoney bookshelves filled with all the books Lily could want.

'I CALL THIS ROOM!' Lily screamed and ran into the next door room, which was chosen by Clarity.

'Aren't these rooms amazing?' I exclaimed.

'Tell me about it! Check out my room!" Clarity said, her eyes shining.

Her room had white fluffy carpeting with blue bed on stilts, heart shaped window shelves, posters of Quidditch players and models of the stadiums, and a broom shaped Jacuzzi under the stilt beds, using veils to cover it.

'Cool! It looks like the rooms have been charmed to our style. I mean, mine if loaded with books!' She nodded enthusiastically and ran to Viv and Fawn's room.

'Isn't these rooms the best? They're so….us!' Fawn said, her eyes sparkling.

Her room was like a forest, with soft grass carpeting on the floor with wood bookshelves and a soft plush bed, with a miniature waterfall in front.

'Awesome room, so… Zen like.'

'Well, Viv seems like she really enjoys her room, it's so wicked!' She skipped to Viv's room and saw that Vivian Delaware Johanna Summers was…drawing on the wall.

'What the fuck?' Vivian turned and laughed at our expressions, so did Fawn.

Vivian's room was soo...f-in creative! Her bed was a camera, and she had purple fluffy carpet, and headless models of bodies with curly sticks for a head were around the room. Her wall was lined with framed photos of models and fashion walks, and a bookshelf with fashion magazines, but best of all her wall was plain white, but she was using a pencil to sketch some of her ideas on it! And when she didn't like them, the wall would erase them, and the ideas that turned out good, appeared on the headless models bodies. Amazing.

'This is the BEST! Merlin, I've always wanted a room like this!"

'And now you've got it. These rooms are charmed to our exact desires.' I said, laughing.

'Merlin! Look at the time! You have to get ready, they sent us a letter. Look~'

_Dear Flare members, _

_Now that you have been delivered to your penthouse, you have three hours to get ready. You must unpack, and refresh, as some people have come from across the world. Please note that these rooms will change for your styles, and that you must keep it clean or you will be disqualified. You should have a coach, a mentor who is not a judge, and should be here any moment, a smart person of the group (requested by Mr. Lupin), the sporty person of the group (Requested by Mr. Black) and the fun and smart one of the group (Requested by Mr. Potter). _

_The first step of the pageant is the introduction speech; please come down in the clothes you would normally wear, and then out of 125 groups, only 75 will be picked. The rest can stay, until the pageant is over. _

_Then at 6pm is the Evening gown step where you will dine formally, then be judged on how you eat and how you are attired. _

_Tomorrow will be the swimwear competition and the rest shall be a free day._

_Your mentor arrives, and then she and your coach will be talking plans. _

_Please meet us on the lobby, and we will take you to the stadium_

_The judges will be there, and the judges include_

_James Timothy Potter_

_Kyle George Potter (James's cousin from Texas)_

_Amos Black (Greek Cousin of Sirius, not a blood maniac)_

_Sirius Black _

_Remus Lupin_

_Bran Lupin (Irish cousin of Remus)_

_Nymphadora Tonks (Judge and host, cousin of Sirius, not a blood maniac)_

_Alice Longbotom_

_Frank Longbotom_

_Aaron Adolpholus (Co-host and judge) _

_Emmeline Vance_

_Not all judges will be judging all competitions, the following judges for today and tomorrow competitions are_

_Introduction Speeches_

_James Timothy Potter_

_Sirius Black_

_Remus Lupin_

_Amos Black_

_Aaron Adolpholus (CO-Host)_

_(Host)  
_

_Dinner_

_James Timothy Potter_

_Sirius Black_

_Remus Lupin_

_Amos Black_

_Aaron & Tonks (Hosts) _

_Bran Lupin_

_Alice and Frank Longbotom & Emmeline Vance (Special Appearances) _

_**TERMANATION TIME, ONLY 75 GROUPS**_

_Swimwear tomorrow_

_James Timothy Potter_

_Kyle George Potter_

_Sirius Black_

_Amos Black_

_Bran Lupin_

_Remus Lupin_

_Tonks&Aaron (Hosts)_

_BIKINI ONLY. REQUESTED BY S. BLACK AND J. POTTER_

_Thank You,_

_Arabella Figg, producer of the Marauders Beauty Pageant_

'Well, this is great! I mean, we have to get ready we have to-' Vivian was cut off at a ding dong at the door.

'I'll get it!" I yelled at ran to the door, and opened it.

'Hey!! I'm Adelene (pronounced Adeline Ah-del-iyne)! And I'm you're mentor, I'm also Jamsie's sister in law, but no bribing! You must be the British group Flare right? Me too! All groups have mentors of the same nationality. Are you Lily? Merlin you sure do look like the photo you sent, and Gawd you're beautiful! Well, come one! I want to see you're other friends!' The girl said cheerfully and fast.

Adelene had long dirty blonde hair with a wide smile, lots of cute freckles, and happy baby blue eyes. She was wearing a stylish thin long sleeved white shirt that was under a cheerful yellow dress with an orange belt, and white heels. She seemed really optimistic and happy.

I grinned at her and pulled her in, hoping she didn't mind, but she didn't, she laughed and ran to Viv's room, as if knowing where we were.

She introduced herself and we introduced ourselves.

'OKAY! Chop chop! we only have two hours left, and you guys have to practice your speech and show us you're walk, and then I'm going to introduce you to some people, so you have…. ' Adelene looked at Vivian who looked thrilled.

'You guys have an hour and a half to get ready, so SCRAM! Addie and I here are going to plan.' She smiled at her and she smiled back.

Nodding, we ran to our rooms.

'Merlin Remus! I'm so stressed, what should I do first?' James panicked to his friend, who was looking through files for last minute judges for special appearances.

'Uh, okay, the best thing to do first is to not panic…' James nodded.

'Okay no panicking, what next??'

'Go to your cousin Kyle and ask him if all 125 groups are here, and then check in with all the judges on this list, then find Sirius, he'll know what to do.' Remus said. James nodded furiously and dashed off to find his Texan cousin.

'OI! Texan cuz! KYLE!' James called to his cousin who was at the receptionist table.

'Yeah James?' He said grinning.

'Have all the groups arrived yet?'

He looked down to his check list and said

'No, not yet, the Vietnamese Group Mekong Queens and the German group Sassy Schnitzels haven't arrived yet, but the rest have, oh and the Korean group have dropped out, because they were invited to some Korean Boy band named Big Bang, so they're only 122 Groups here, and there supposed to be 124 groups, oh here are the Mekong Queens and the Germans, beside that, we're all good.'

James did a good job thumb sign, crossed out the 'KorPrincesses' Korean group on his checklist Remus gave him, and ticked all the groups. He then ticked off Kyle's name on the judge list, waved and dashed away to the Green room, where all the judges were.

'_He_y_ everyone! My name is Lily Evans, Age 23 and I'm the leader of Flare, the British group of this pageant. _

_I muggle-born and proud of it, and I've got a bitchy sister Petunia who is a muggle, but I love her anyways. _

_I was the winner of Ms Teen UK pageant and I used to go to Hogwarts, where I was the Ravenclaw Prefect and seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team._

_My likes include flying as I have bought the newest broom model, the Shooting comet 56, charms, herbology, eating dessert, skiing, girl boxing, reading, and my favorite book is Wuthering Heights, dancing at clubs, freestyle and formal, and singing. I was offered a job as an Auror in training, but refused for personal reasons, and my dislikes are Brussels sprouts, reading non-fiction but I do it anyways, transfiguration, and too much makeup. _

_I hope me speech has given you a view of my life, so peace out bitches!'_

I finished my speech in front of Adelene, Vivian, Fawn and Clarity. They clapped

'Uh, Lil are you sure about the last part?' Fawn said hesitantly.

'Duh! I'm going for James right? He wants fun and smart. Your turn Fawnie!'

Fawn stood up and read her speech:

'_Hello, my name is Fawn Eloquence, age 23 and a half, and I'm the smart person of the group! I went to Hogwarts and I was the Gryffindor prefect, and Head girl. I'm okay at flying but sometimes I'm afraid of flying too fast. _

_My life's ambition is to be professor at Hogwarts or an Auror. My father's brother was the famous potions master who invented the Wolfsbane serum, and my family is pureblooded. I am an only child, though I would like to have a baby sister or brother. _

_My likes include singing back up, the waltz, charms, transfiguration, Defense against the Dark Arts, track and field, swimming, reading non-fiction, and dueling Slytherins, no offense. _

_Ms dislikes, are ugly eating manners, reading fiction, though I sometimes do it, flying fast, dancing freestyle though I sometimes like it and babysitting. Well, I am really happy to be here, and I hope this speech helps you know more of me!' _

She took a deep breath and looked at us. We clapped loud.

'Awesome Fawn!'

'Fabu!' Adelene grinned. She smiled and hopped her way back.

'Clair!" Vivian commanded.

Clarity grinned and cleared her throat:

'_Hey guys! I'm Clarity Summers, weird name huh? Whatever. I'm 24 and I'm a Quidditch addict, as I'm the sporty one of the group. So far, I practically failed every thing in Hogwarts except for DADA and Potions. In Hogwarts I was in Ravenclaw, and I was the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain. I'm half blood, me dad's a wizard from Brittan and my mum is a muggle from Greece, so I'm half Greek, half British. _

_My likes are Quidditch, flying as I have the same broom as Lily, eating like mad, dancing, stripping *giggle*, singing, reading comics, running, swimming, and going on cruises on the Pacific. My dislikes are vegetables, but I eat them to keep up this flawless skin *laughs*, reading chapter books, Charms homework and History. _

_So let's wish my speech was serious enough to let you guys know more about me, fuck out! *laughs…'_

We only stared back at her, dumbfounded.

'Great! Now, we've only got half hour left, so let me inspect you.' Adelene said. We nodded and she told Clarity to twirl around.

She was wearing really black skinny jeans that went perfect with her stick thin legs, black stilettos, a white one strap Greek chic goddess style dress over skinny jeans, chunky turquoise jewelry and her curly black hair was knotted at the back and pulled down into a sleek ponytail, then parted to the left side of her head. She looked like a goddess.

'Great outfit Clair! But I think you should add more eyeliner and blush cos' you're looking a bit plain on your makeup, though your eyes are fine.' Vivian said, observing Clarity. Adelene nodded.

'And don't go so heavily though, Sirius, right? Sirius doesn't like tons of makeup and he loves his old pun with his name in it, so good joke in the end of your speech.' She advised. Clair grinned and got out her compact.

'Fawn!'

Fawn went up and shifted from side to side, moving her hips and posing.

She was wearing a pale pink and red short plaid skirt under black tights, black converse and a stylish sleeveless white v-neck top with a black belt, a pale pink pageboy hat and white gloves. She looked really Mary-sue Slutty, so her and so dead pretty.

After her inspection it was my turn. I walked up and I reviewed what I was wearing in my mind.

Long dark blue skinny jeans, white ankle boots, a dark green knitted beanie, white long sleeved t-shirt, black gloves and a black and dark green belt. I got this outfit from Elle, and apparently, it was a hit. Adelene grinned at my outfit and said

'Merlin that's a fabulous outfit! I think you need to add bit more black and green shadow to your eyes. James loves Smokey eyes.'

Vivian nodded and said 'You all have great speeches, fabulous outfits, and glam walks, and you all know what you're wearing in case they ask you about your attire so now...who are we going to meet Adelene?'

Adelene's eyes shined and she said

'Oh, they're the Latino group! The Latinettes. And their Mentor is my best friend! Oh, but we haven't got the time, maybe after the speeches. But now, we have to get you guys down to the lobby.' She said, smiling excitedly.


	3. Introductions

**All's fair in Love and competition**

**Disclaimer~ I Do not own HP, though I wish I did. JK Rowling owns the magnificent world of Harry Potter. But some characters you don't recognize are my OCS, Like Fawn Eloquence, Vivian, Clarity and Zoe Fauna. **

**Pairings: LE/JP, RL/OC, SB/OC **

**NO PETER PETTIGREW IN THIS STORY!**

**Romance/Drama**

**The original title for this story is Prettier than Evans; a Pageant. **

**I have a tendency to NOT finish stories, so if I don't want to continue I will post that I will NOT Continue, and the story is up for adoption. But you have to consult me first if you want to adopt. **

**Chapter Three**

I walked into the huge stadium area, and readjusted my hat. I looked at Clarity with a nervous look. She squeezed my hand reassuringly.  
"Don't worry, we'll get through this." I smiled.

Once we sat down, music blared from the speakers and there were lights everywhere.

Bouncing on the catwalk was a super pretty girl with bubble-gum pink hair and huge golden blue eyes; of course, it was the famous Quidditch announcer, Nymphadora Tonks, the Metamorphagus.

"HEYYYY Y'ALL!! And welcome to the irresistible Marauders Beauty Pageant! Seems a little low for me, but ahem, that's the way they rooolll!! So I'm Nymphadora but if you don't wanna be bitched, call me Tonks! But enough about that, let's meet my co'host!!" She yelled above all the screaming of fans, grinning she welcomed her co'host.

He was gorgeous! A divine guy with shaggy black hair with dark midnight blue highlights in it, tanned skin and blue eyes strutted onto the stage.

"Hey everyone!! Well, my co'host has probably introduced already, but I'm Aaron! Aaron Adolpholus! I'm 23 and from Greece. Lemme just say that all you ladies look super hawt tonight! Especially you sweetie, call me! 078845479!" He pointed at me. I turned red and my friends giggled.

"Looks like the host has taken an interest in you! He's cute!" I blushed as Tonks nudged him hard in the stomach at flirting with the contestants.

"Oof! I was just joking! No offence to you, doll. You're darling! Anyway, after Tonks rudely hit me in the stomach, let's meet the judges!! First is my almost look a like, James Potter!! James Potter is the big guy, but his mates are gonna bring him down to size!! Next is Potter's best mate also known as Padfoot, Sirius Black!! After Padfoot is Moony the best werewolf Auror Remus Lupin!! Let's give it up to Prongs, Padfoot and Moony, the Marauders!! Now let's not forge-Ow! Tonks what was tha-"

"Thank you Aaron, but I think you have done enough! My turn! Now let's not forget Black's cousin from Greece, wow like you Ron! Amos Black!!!"  
"Don't call me Ron." He scowled at her in a mock hurt way.

"Anything for you doll." She teased back. "Now, am I using too much 'Nows?' NAH!! Anyway, now, this is the introduction step and after this and the Dinner task 75 groups will be eliminated, sorry girlies! Let's welcome our very own Zoe and the girls, from France!! This group contains three lovely Frenchies, Zoe Bauna the fun one, May Maylette the sporty one and Jenna Demilovach the smart one!!"

Zoe and the girls sauntered on the stage and earned many wolf whistles from the male fans. Zoe was wearing a strapless bra top that exposed lots of cleavage, a triple x-mini skirt and white boots with glitter on the sides, and a tiara on her golden head.

"Bonjour! I'm Zoee Bauna! I'm Twenty thrree and singlee, *giggle.* I like strripping, sun tanneen, shoppeeing, frenchhhing, and sweeming! My deeslikes include reeding, wrrriting, brrrooms, but I lovee the playerrs who ridee them! Dancing waltzzz, transfeegurtaionn, and I went to Beaubaxtons! T'ank Zoo, all!"

Her speech was rather short but she strutted off the catwalk and sat onto her chair.

After the awful but short speeches from her team, the Latino groups _Fiesta _was next. Our group was last.

"Let's welcome Flare! From our very own, English Rose, Britannn!! This group contains three stunning beautiful ladies, Fawn Eloquence, pretty name, the Smart one; I hear she was Head Girl! Clarity Summers, a gorgeous name, the sporty one and last of all-"  
"Lily Evans! My favorite girl of the night. Remember my number doll!" Aaron finished for her and I blushed.

After our speeches [Clarity first], we walked slowly down onto our chairs and waited for judges to make their decision.

Tonks walked onto the stage. "Are you sure? Well- very unusual, but whatever."

"It seems like we have to do the eliminating thing now. Sorry dolls! But it was Lupin's choice. But you losers are welcome to stay until the end of the pageant!"  
"Can all the groups stand up, and when we call your name, please step forward onto the stage." Amos said huskily. I was so nervous. I sneaked a panicked look to Viv, she was biting her nails.

James stood up, as well as Sirius, Remus and Amos.

James started saying the group's names that were to step forward and be in.

"Fiesta, Mekong Queens, Zoe and the girls, China's flowers, Sassy schnitzels, Musica, Nymphs, Russian Rogues…" The list was endless. Our group's name wasn't called out yet. I was getting very nervous.

Amos was the last judge to call out the groups that were in.

"…Rosebud, Flare and Maya's Angels!!"

My face was glowing as I stepped onto the stage, and left the sobbing groups that were out.

The lights dimmed on the eliminated girls and the other lights focused on us.

"OK so you know all the rules?? Whatever- good. What Ron? - Oh- I- well whatevs." She looked at Aaron's watch on his wrist. "Well, we're gonna hit the hay! Sooo… I'll leave it da judges! Good luckyy!!" Tonks's hair became a sleepy blue and her eyes the same colour. She grabbed Aaron's hand and pulled him off the stage. When he past me, he mouthed 'Call mee!" I giggled.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Lily Evans. She was radiant! Her beautiful copper and golden fiery dark red hair looked windswept and carefully put under an adorable woolen beanie hat. She was wearing sexy skinny jeans and gloves.

She's beautiful! Even better than Zoe! And she's hot. Oh Merlin, she's PERFECT for me! Jeez, I have to have a talk with Aaron…he's taken hots for my Lily!!

James was practically trembling with jealousy when Aaron flirted with his Lily so openly.

"_Shopping, seeker for Ravenclaw team, prefect, Auror job- turned down for personal reasons, reading, dancing,"_ OH my GOD Shooting Comet '56!! _"Skiing, herbology, charms, boxing and singing_." It's like she was made for me…!!

'_But Jamsie, my boy, she'll probably hate you! She's one of your one day flings remember ol' Jamie? _A part of my brain thought.

Damn. Stop thinking those negative thoughts!!

_*Smiling smugly* It's true you' know that._

But she probably got over that, and fawn over me again in no time.

_Whatever you say, boss. I think that she has grown up. I mean, don't mess with RedHeads._

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" I hissed out loud.

Sirius leaned in, "First sign of insanity Prongs; talking to yourself. You OK?" He chuckled.

I glared at him and he put up his hands in defense.

"Hey mate bad vibes. That redhead chick is cute huh??"

* * *

_Hmmm…. I think I like Georgiana from the Little Miss Indies group…._

_Oh, and definitely May from Zoe and the girls…_

_Not to mention Marissa from the Caribbean group- GORGEOUS eyes!! I mean, they were glowing silver!! Pretty!!_

_Oh Merlin, is that a un-pop able zit on Layla?? Eeeww!!_

_Eugh why did we chose Arabella Figg?? Her hair isn't shiny it's just dull, brown and straight!!_

Sirius stared at Figg, who was on stage the very moment. Arabella, who sensed his attention on her, blushed and looked away quickly. She lacked confidence and hair products. He wrote a note on his clipboard.

"_The next person on stage is…Clarity Summers!!"_

My mouth dropped open. If this wasn't a social pageant, I would've drooled a swimming pool.

Summers had curly pitch black hair that was just like mine except more feminine and long, with tanned olive skin and piercing electric blue eyes, I mean literally blue, like super bright electric blue. She was like a Greek teenage goddess in a pageant. She even was dressed like one!! Man, she's hot.

Hahahaha she's in….

I wrote down her name Kleir...Klair…Clair…. Damn. I need to ask Prongs how to spell her name.

I leaned in next to James and heard him speaking to himself and laughed a little.

"First sign of insanity Prongs; talking to yourself. You Ok?" I chuckled.

He glared to me and I swore I saw him blush.

I held up my hands in defense.  
"Mate, bad vibes. That RedHead chick is cute huh?" He popped daggers at me and I laughed again.

* * *

So far, none of these girls seem right.

I guess Jenna is ok…but she's a little oh, I don't know...

_Sleazy?_

Now, Lily, there's a fine woman!! I do remember I had a tiny crush on her in 5th Year… Nah, I consider as a friend now, I hope she remembers me, besides, by the looks of it, Prongs looks like he has hots for her, and I don't think I'm the only one noticing….

Remus looked at Sirius waggling his eyebrows at James while James snapped at him and cursed, but all the same time, he turned red.

I swore I heard a puny disappointed *sigh* emitted by him when Lily went off.

Ah, Clarity Summers… She was a gal! I admit, not my type, but she's funny, quite nice and awesome at Quidditch!! Summers is pretty, but stripping??

Remus shook his head and looked at Sirius who looked like he was about to wet himself just by thinking about her.

I heaved a sigh.

_Well, I guess that means that Flare is in…and Lily and Clarity are taken, I just hope Fawn isnt as sleazy as I __**don't**__ remember her..._

Ok. Forget what I just said about Fawn.

FUCKK!! She's beautiful!! Fawn Eloquence!! Pretty….. :] **[Hahah lol smiley!! BTW; I have changed Fawn's eye colour to be violet-lavendar-purple…sorry I don't like having two friends having the same things! Eg. Be4 Fawn and Clarity both had blue eyes…]**

Wow…Fawn is glorious. Just like an angel fallen from Grace.

She had golden copper blonde hair long and wavy- mid back. She had lightly tanned porcelain skin and rare and mysterious vibrant purple eyes. Just like an angel…my angel.

She's In.

* * *

"Ahhk!! I can't believe we're in!! Eeeeeehhk!! Oh My Gossshh guys. This is Ah-mazing!!" Adelene squealed while we were sitting in a circle wearing our pjamas, and eating popcorn. Adelene was wearing a long yellow nightie with white fuzzy puppy slippers and her hair was Fench braided.

I stifiled a laugh. I couldn't help noticing how Viv and her are so alike, both optimistc and stern, but sweet.

"What I can't believe that Adolpholus was interested in you Lil'!" Clair giggled. I blushed furiously. Clarity was wearing a super short peacock blue lacy dress with black trim and some fuzzy light blue peacock slippers, and her hair was piled on her head, held with a chopstick.

"He is going to be in serious trouble, I mean, it says in the ruled that no frantenizing with the contestants." Fawn said solemnly. She was wearing a lavender purple top, navy slim pants and purple fuzzy bunny slippers, and her hair was let loose, with her front bangs pulled back with a clip.

"Oh Fawn, you are so like Remus! He read the rules and terms of agreement about like, 10 times." Adelene grinned, and Fawn turned red.

"I read It 8 times to Vivian, so she wouldn't break the rules of fraternizing with the judges…" She smiled.

"Speaking of Viv, where is she?" I inquired. I was wearing a deep forest green tank top; no bra, white extra short shorts, green and black striped knee'high socks, and white panda slippers. My hair was put in a loose side ponytail, and plus; I was wearing my good dreams necklace charm from Africa, a complex weaving inside a metallic circle.

Adelene's eyes brightened. "She's talking to the Fiesta group! The Latinettes I was talking to you about. She should be here any seconds…" And as if right on cue, a loud knock was heard coming from the door.

We scrambled to the door and opened it.

Viv was standing outside, grinning with four gorgeous Latinos.

"Hi guys!!" I smiled brightly, and one of them hugged Adelene, probably the best friend she was talking about. Viv smiled I response and led the girls in. We walked into the TV room and sat down.

"Well, this is Maria and Malina, they're twins." Vivian started.

Two identical gorgeous girls with gleaming dark brown hair stepped forward. They had light hazel eyes and a tan; their hair had a silver circlet around the head.

"Hola!! I'm Maria Rodriguez, and this is,"

"Malina Rodriguez and we are tweenz!! Well, Marria is olda by,"

"Two minutes, we're both,"  
"22 years old."

It was creepy: sort of, they were finishing other's sentences.

"This is Alicia, she's the oldest of the group," Vivian continued.

A beautiful black-haired babe with bright brown eyes and lush lashes stood up. Alicia was wearing a black top and sleek black pants, her hair in a ponytail.

"Hi!! I'm Alicia Riviera, and I'm 23, the oldest, and maturest." She rolled her eyes at her teammates who sighed in mock hurt in usion.

I smiled at her; somehow I had a feeling that I liked her.

"And last, but least, Corinna!" Adelene grinned. The pretty girl who hugged Adelene; with light brown hair stood up. She had clear sky blue eyes and full generous lips and dark olive tanned skin.

"Heyy! I'm the coach for Fiesta, and gosh! I am soo pro-ud of my group!! Though the mentor is like, a real bitch. Her name's Anna and she's sooo annoying.

"We like, could do,"

"Better without her." Maria and Malina piped up.

I stifled a giggle.

"Oh my gosh guys, did you go to Hogwarts?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cos' like, my sister went there, her name is Llamla Riviera I think she was in… Gryffindor. Sound familiar?" Alicia replied.

"Oh yeah!! Llamla was my Potions partner for 5th Year, she's like, awesome at it!" Clarity answered eunthusiastically.

"How come I didn't see you in Hogwarts?" I inquired Alicia.

"Oh, I went to a different magic school, in Spain, the Spanish Philosopher Academy for Witches and Wizards.

For about an hour, we talked and laughed about the Pure Blood Maniacs and the judges.

"Oh Cortes! Did you guys know that Cortes is like,"

"A wizard? Whatever; It's like,"

"10pm! Don't we have to,"

"Get to bed for our beauty sleep?"

Corinna checked her wrist watch and panicked.

"Oh Cortes! I told Anna we'd be back by 9:30! Let's go Fiesta!! Like, awesome seeing you Flare!! Adelene! Mwuah!"

She kissed Adelene of the cheek and hugged us and dragged her teammates away.

"_Chao~!"  
"Hasta La Vista!"  
"Buh-Byee!!" _

The door slammed shut and the room was filled with silence.

"Soo… I'm glad we don't have that Anna for our mentor!" Fawn grinned at Adelene.

"Oh shut up, I'm freakin tired. Let's go to bed." Clarity yawned and threw a cushion at Fawn.

When we were in our comfortable rooms [Adelene has her own room too], we screamed to each other,

"Good Night!"  
"Good Night!!"

"Sweet Dreams!!"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!!"

"Shut up!!"

'Good Night', Lily thought silently as she snuggled in her bed.


	4. A new Day

**All's fair in Love and competition**

**Disclaimer~ I Do not own HP, though I wish I did. JK Rowling owns the magnificent world of Harry Potter. But some characters you don't recognize are my OCS, Like Fawn Eloquence, Vivian, Clarity and Zoe Fauna. **

**Pairings: LE/JP, RL/OC, SB/OC **

**NO PETER PETTIGREW IN THIS STORY!**

**Romance/Drama**

**The original title for this story is Prettier than Evans; a Pageant. **

**I have a tendency to NOT finish stories, so if I don't want to continue I will post that I will NOT Continue, and the story is up for adoption. But you have to consult me first if you want to adopt. **

**Chapter four **

**James POV**

I had woken up by a shrill scream.

Quickly and efficiantly, I opened my eyes and ran to the bathroom, then I went into the tub and underneath the massaging machine in the tub was a big red button labeled the EGOPS Button. Padfoot, Moony and I have prepared for this moment.

The _Emergency Girls or Paparazzi Stampede _Button. When I heard the clicking of cameras and screams of girls coming nearer, I pushed the button hastily and down came a ladder from the roof. I climbed quickly and shut the entrance, sealing it from anyone below.

Suddenly, a hand covered my mouth. I kicked him/her in the belly and turned on the lights ready to bribe him or her to just get out. It actually turned out to be Remus and Sirius.

"Hey mate, what was that for?" Sirius wheezed and clutched his stomach.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"How did you guys escape so fast?" I questioned them.

"Well, Prongs, our rooms are closer to the stampede so obviously, we heard them before you." Remus explained.

"Well easy for you to say!! I was having a lovely dream about certain porn witch shag until I felt someone touching my feet! It was horrifying." Sirius whined. It was until then I realized Sirius was dress in rags. His shirt was torn, his socks were ripped and his shorts were falling.

"Was it that bad? I never really experienced it during sleeping."

"They took off some of my hair and I didn't even feel it. They tore off my boxers without taking off my pants." Sirius simply said, shuddering at the memory. We made faces at that.

"It's not our fault that girls love us and the paparazzo's are dying to put our faces on each edition of Witch Weekly!" I said cockily. Sirius laughed.

"We should really put those muggle Refraining things on our fans." Remus frowned. We swatted him.

"Hey, just because the experience is terrible doesn't mean we don't like the attention!" I scolded him.

"Yeah! And what if it fancy one of my fans?" Sirius agreed.

"Speaking of the maniac fans how did they get in anyway?" Remus mused out loud.

"Maybe they broke in… or blew the up the door!" Sirius suggested,

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Oh whatever guys. Let's just change the subject. Which girl did you guys like the best last night?"

Silence filled the room.

"Erm…I liked, uh Summers." Sirius confessed.

"I liked erm…um, Fawn Eloquence." Remus said.

James thought quickly. If he said Lily Evans, which was the truth, they would make fun of him and how she was a one night stand.

"I liked Zoe Bauna." James lied. His friends looked disappointed.

"Oh damn, for a moment there I thought Fiesta was going to win." Remus admitted,

"Cos' I thought you were going to say that Evan's girl's name." Sirius grinned, James turned red.

"Shut Up Padfoot. What's the sched for today?" James asked.

Remus tried to remember.

"I think it's a free day? No- wait, we've moved the dinner competitions for tonight and the swimsuit competition too and tomorrow's the free day." Moony confirmed.

James nodded and pressed his ear to the floor boards of the emergency room.

"Looks like its safe guys, let's go down." They opened the hole and climbed down.

* * *

Lily woke up early; it was a habit she got into; no matter how late she went to bed she always woke up at five, unless she goes to bed past midnight she woke up at seven or eight which is pretty early. And still her face is bag-less.

I yawned and stretched my arms upwards.

Opening my green orbs, I stood up in my panda slippers and pulled the thick gold and burgundy binds open so she could see the sunlight.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6am in the morning. Yawning again, I walked into my colossal bathroom and took a nice hot bubbly bath in my huge sunken tub. Once I was out of there, I wrapped my body in a fluffy towel and did the same with the wet hair. Then, I sat in the waterproof manicurist chair and checked my nails. After that, I put on a bathrobe and washed my face; did my makeup and blow-dried my red hair.

Finally, I slipped on and black top with elbow length sleeves and a short light green plaid dress to top the shirt, and black boots, then last of all, I put on a pair of big dangly green flower earrings and a long gold necklace with the word "Greeenn"

I flipped my dark red hair and smiled at myself, I look perfect. I looked at the ticking owl clock and it was seven, about the time Viv or Fawn get's up. It takes a longer time to wake Clarity up.

I skipped gracefully to Fawn's room and woke her up. It was pretty easy because her eyes were fluttering before Lily came in; Fawn went into her bathroom and got ready.

Viv was also quite easy, because she was never sleeping, she probably woke up at the same time as Lily, because she and Adelene were in Viv's room, wearing perfect makeup and hair but there were bags under their eyes.

Clarity was the hardest of all. She moaned and whacked Lily and threw pillows and Vivian.

"Ten more minutes guys…I'm soo-oo sleepy…" Clair complained and drifted off again. I whacked her with a pillow and she didn't stir at all. Exasperated I rolled my eyes and conjured up a bucket of water. Grinning at Adelene and Viv who mouthed "You wouldn't!" I dropped the bucket of mixed water on Clarity. By the way, mixed water was water that changed temperature, first it was freezing cold then boiling hot and it keeps getting hotter or colder until the conjurer stops the charm, it would be a very complicated and dangerous charm when the caster does not stop it.

"AHHHHHGGHH! WHAT THE FUCKK!" Clarity shrieked and jumped out of bed, the charmed water stuck to her.

They all laughed and giggled.

Clair stopped and pointed an accusing finger at Lily.

"Stop it this –Ahhhhh-c-c-col-coldd-d, INSTAN-" But before she could speak the last letter the water turned dangerously hot and she shrieked.

Lily laughed again, tears in her eyes and stopped the charm. Clarity cooled down and glared at us, her hands on her hips.

We laughed helplessly.

"Sorry Claire, just a reminder to wake up earlier!" Viv cried, laughed.

Fawn bounced in the room wearing a purple tube top, black skinny jeans, purple bejeweled ankle boots and her hair was in an updo, held with a cute clip.

"Waddya Miss?" She exclaimed, seeing us wheezing and clutching our stomachs with tears in our eyes.

Clarity shivered and then fanned herself, "Nothing in particular," She muttered. We laughed more. Fawn rolled her eyes and helped Clarity get ready, her big dangly purple earrings jiggling.

"So why did'ja wake up so early today Vivvi, Lena?" I asked them. Vivian played with her locket necklace and Adelene jangled her button earrings.

"Well, I woke up early because an owl came to me." Adelene explained. I nodded. She was wearing a strapless casual red plaid ruffle dress up to her knees, a yellow wide belt and a black mini crop jacket, and her hair was in two springy ponytails.

"It was a letter from Arabella, the exectutive producer, or my great grandma's nephew's wife's sister's husband's wife's…" Adelene continued. "-Okay, we get it" Lily interrupted. "And it said that yesterday night, the dinner contest was canceled, but noone remembered because they put a forgetting spell. That's why the judges had to go early right before the elimination," I blushed, remembering Aaron's flirt.

"So the dinner party is tonight and so is the bikini contest." She finished. I blinked.

"Okhayy…but that doesn't explain why Viv was awake." I pointed out.

"Oh, I was just looking through the waredrobe and magazines, you know, headstart." Vivian piped up. Vivian was wearing slim skinny white jeans that hugged her curves, a black halter top and a white casual fashionable poncho.

"Ohh" I replied.

Then Clarity grumbled in with a smiling Fawn behind her.

"Oh Merlin, I can't believe that you did that to Fawn!" Fawn burst out laughing.

Clarity grumbled again. She was weaing a black top with blue vest, black skinny jeans, black converse boots with sparkly blue shoelace, big gold hoop earrings and her hair was let down, not exactly "In," but fashionable and fun as well as cool and sporty enough.

"Oh shut up you guys, it's bad enough!" Clarity whined. We laughed even more.

"Well, today is the Bikini contest and also the dinner thingy." I told them and they nodded.

"What time?" Fawn asked.

"Euhh, right after breakfast." Adelene replied.

"Then let's go to breakfast!" I declared. We took the elevator down and walked into the breakfast dining room.

The room was divided into four equal parts, the In groups, which was divded into Seven subdivisions; The Asia part I, Asia part II, Europe, UK, Australia, Oceania, and America, The Judges league room, the Out Contestants room, and the Marauders Room. To nail it down, the dining room was huge.

We strutted down the lush red carpet and waltzed into the UK room.

The UK room or "Good Bess's" room had flags of Ireland, Britain, Scotland, Wales, etc. **(I'm so sorry, I'm not good at geography!!) **The walls were a deep lush red colour with moving portraits of famous wizards and witches as well as muggles who all originated from UK. The floor was polished oak wood, and in the center of the dining room were about 7 tables, and around the tables was the buffet. Bess's Room was topped with a crystal chandelier.

"Wow, this is awesome." I breathed.

"Sweet." Vivian agreed.

"Oh Merlin, this place is beautiful!" Fawn exclaimed.

Adelene just shrugged and sat down at one of the tables, while Clarity had her mouth open, staring at the food.

We rolled our eyes, laughed and dragged her away from the food to our table Adelene was sitting at.

Our table had Brit's flag as a tablecloth with a vase of literally sparkling blood red roses, with a silver tag that said "Flare". The chairs were cushioned gold and blue with Tudor like arms rests.

As we sat down, a waitress magically appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello, my name is Carlotta and I'm gonna be your personal waitress, welcome to breakfast for today, what would you like as a drink?" Carlotta chimed. She had straight black hair, cropped to her shoulders, a black vest suit that waitresses usually wear and bright aqua eyes.

I smiled at her and she smiled equally warmly back at us.

"Um, I'll just have a Vanilla Butterbeer please." Adelene ordered, without even looking at the menu.

I looked nervously at the others who looke confused as I am, what kind of drinks are we going to order?

"I'll just have some Tea please." I asked Carlotta, she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Can you please be more specific?" She said innocently.

"Um, do you have Chai?"

She looked as confused as ever.

Adelene jumped in. "Lily will have peach-chai-lemongrass-basil- tea please- sweetened."

"I'll just have the same as Adelene." Vivian confirmed.

"And I'll have Sparkling Strawberry-lychee tea with a touch of basil and chocolate please," Clair said.

Fawn looked up innocently and asked for Coke.

"Okay! I'll be back with your drinks in no time." And with a flash, she apparrated.

I looked pointedly at Adelene.

"What was that drink you ordered for me?"

"Oh, the Peachai, Basil, lemongrass sweetened? That's exactly the same as Chai Tea but a lot better." She answered. And I thanked her.

After breakfast, with Claity almost eating the whole buffet, we jumped into the elevator which had another group of people.

A group of three boys.

* * *

"Hi James!" Adelene singsoned to the Marauders.

"Hey Adelene!" Remus welcomed her. They slapped each other's back.

As we sat onto the couch, unnoticed, we started to look at the books, hoping not to be noticed. But Alas, that cannot be done when you have Adelene Potter in the room, it's not possible.

She bounced up to us, holding Remus' and Black's hand, with James trailing behind.

"Guys! This is my group, Flare!" She introduced.

Remus, Black's and James' mouths hung down in awe and surprise.

When I cocked my head and gave Adelene a weird look like, "_Ew,_ who are _they?_" even though I knew perfectly who they were.

She nudged James real hard in the ribs and did the same to Remus and Sirius.

"Oof! Ow-, Ouch!" They complained.

I nodded to my friends.

"I'm Lily Evans." I stood up steely and folded my arms across my chest. Dissapointment flashed in James's eyes.

"Summers, Clarity." She cocked her head to the right and put on a bored look, putting her hands on her hips.

Sirius looked surprised, probably not used to girls not fawning and bowing over to him.

Only Viv and Fawn were humble. They laughed and smiled at the boys who smiled charmingly back, while Ciarity and i rolled our eyes.

I was sitting next to Clarity when the next moment, James was next to me, and Sirius next to Clarity.

I panicked and glanced at Viv, Fawn and Adelene, but they were chatting aimlessley as well as Remus.

"So doll, I'm James Potter, one of the Marauders." Said James smoothly. I grimaced at the name and tried to edge away from him.

"I know." I replied. Wow, way to go Lily.

He looked surprised but kept on going.

"So, I remembered you from the introductions! You were pretty smooth up there! Would'ya like some private meetings with me? I know it's against the rules but I am the sponser!" He asked proudly.

_Private meetings my ass. _

"Um, thanks but no thanks." And started to get up because the elevator went a loud Ding! And landed on my floor. I glared at Adelene and dragged my friends and her outside the elevator.


End file.
